Idol Fever
by BL4CK R4BBIT
Summary: Len bumps into his old childhoold frind Miku who has turned into an idol. Len decides to persue a career in the music industry. What will become of the relationship between Miku and himself when he rises in fame in the world of music?
1. Childhood Friend  Me  Chaos

_**Childhood Friend + Me = Chaos**_

**I walked down Main Street. I was quite bored. School was on winder break and Rin, my sister, was at a friend's house. My yellow hair was tied down back into a ponytail. I was holding bags full of bananas, oranges, and leeks. We were running low on those items. I turned to look at a poster.**

"…Hatsune Miku…"

**Hatsune Miku was the most popular idol right now. She was a friend of mine at an orphanage ten years ago. But after she left with her adoptive parents, I never meet her again. I was thinking of going to one of her concerts but I never got the chance. **

**While in my thoughts, I bumped into a girl. We both fell down on the impact. He hood fell off revealing her green hair. I looked in awe. I couldn't believe it.**

"Miku? Is that you?"

**She looked up and shook her head**

"Yes. That's me. But who are you?"

"Don't you remember? It's me. Len! From the orphanage a few years back."

**Miku hit her head a few times and thought. She hit her fist to the palm of her hand**

"Ah! I remember now! Kagamine Len!"

**I gave a big smile**

"Yup. That's me."

**All around, people were staring at Miku.**

"Uhhh I don't think this is a good place to chat." Said Miku.

**I grabbed her hand and ran as fast as I could. Miku turned a bright red and followed along. We ran for what seemed like forever. After we lost them, I guided Miku into a café.**

"I think we lost them." I gasped

**Miku put on her hood trying to look normal. But she looked far from normal with her long green hair.**

"T-thanks Len." Said Miku shyly.

"Anyways, what are you doing in town?" I asked

"It's been a while since I came here so I thought I should visit."

"It's good to see you again Miku."

**Miku turned a bright red.**

"Y-you too…"

"Being an idol must be hard." I commented

"It's fun though. Although I can't see some people I want to see." She said as she looked down

"Oh? Got a boyfriend?" I asked

**Miku slammed her hands on the table**

"NO!" she screamed

**I looked at her confused**

"But an idol like you…"

"Yea. I have fans and all that but I have someone I like…"

"Who is it?" I asked curious

**Miku took a quick glance at me.**

"You don't need to know right now. Anyways. Do you have anyone you like?" she asked

**I thought for a while**

"Nope." I said plainly

**Miku gave a sigh of relief**

"That's good." She whispered

"What was that?"

"N-nothing. Anyways. I should go. Can I have your number?"

"Sure why not?"

**I took her phone and put in my number**

"Yes." Miku said quietly

"I'll see you later Miku"

**I walked home feeling I was missing something**

"Wait…."

**I looked around**

"Damn… I forgot to take the groceries with me when I ran…"

**-I-0-I-I-0-I-I-0-I-I-0-I-I-0-I-I-0-I-I-0-I-I-0-I-**

**I returned home after buying the food again just to see Rin waiting for me. I put the groceries down.**

"I'm home Rin."

"Where were you nii-nii?"

**Nii-nii was a nickname Rin gave to me. We weren't related by blood but we treated each other like real siblings**

"I had a little talk with Miku."

"Are you serious? HATSUNE MIKU! THE HATSUNE MIKU!"

**Rin was never at the orphanage I was at. Her parents were the ones that adopted me.**

"Yes. THE Hatsune Miku. We used to be good friends."

"With Miku! You have to introduce me!"

**I laughed slightly**

"Sure. When I get the chance."

**I went to my room and plopped onto my bed**

"What a day…"

**My phone rang.**

"Huh? A text? OH! It's from Miku."

{From- Miku Hatsune

Subject- Leeks

Hello Len. I thought I should just give you a text. Please take care of me from now on.}

"Jeez. What a serious text."

{To- Miku Hatsune

Subject- Bananas

Jeez Miku. You're so stiff. Chill.}

{From- Miku Hatsune

Subject- sry

Sry Len. I'm just not used to texting guys…}

{To- Miku Hatsune

Subject-No Prob

NP. You must be busy. OH BTW! My sister wants to meet you.}

{From- Miku Hatsune

Subject- ?

Why}

{To- Miku Hatsune

Subject – lols

You're an idol. My address is 34 Main Street}

{From- Miku Hatsune

Subject- lols

Yea. I'm free. I'll see you tomorrow.}

{To- Miku Hatsune

Subject – Bye

Yea. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night.}

{From- Miku Hatsune

Subject- Night

Yea. Night.} 

**I plopped onto my bed and gave a sigh.**

"Rin is going to scream her head off tomorrow…"

**I hugged my banana plushie**

"But Miku sure has changed… She turned so cute… I can't believe she doesn't have a boyfriend."

**I gave a big sigh**

"My chances of her falling for me is zero…"


	2. Idol Plus

_**Idol +**_

**I waited for Miku to come over. Rin didn't know yet. I was going to make it a surprise for her. Miku was going to come and meet my sister Rin. Rin slowly came down the stairs still in her pajamas.**

"Morning Rin." I said as I sipped some coffee

"Morning Nii-nii… Why are you up so early?" She asked

"Cause an important person is coming to visit."

"Who?" asked Rin?

"You already know her."

"Huh?" said Rin very confused

**The doorbell rang.**

"Speak of the devil. Here she is."

**I went over to the door and opened it. Standing in front of me was Miku. She wore a casual blouse and her hair in her usual pigtails.**

"I'm here Len." She said sweetly

"Thanks for coming over Miku."

"No problem. I wanted to come in anyways."

"Huh? Why?"

"N-no reason." Stammered Miku

"Well, come in." I opened the door a bit wider for her to come in.

"Thanks." She took a step in and saw Rin

"Oh? You must be Len's sister."

"M-M-Miku H-Hatsune?" stammered Rin

"Yup! That's me."

**Rin fangirled so hard. Her screams echoed throughout the town. Miku and I laughed. The town thought there was an emergency and came running to our house. It took a while to make them go away.**

**We sat on the couch and started to talk while Rin got out of her pajamas and ran back down**

"Nii-nii, why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

**Rin stared at Miku**

"…"

"Is there something on my face?" asked Miku

"I'm sorry. I was just making sure you were real."

"My, what an interesting sister you have Len."

"Nii-nii… WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!"

"Sorry Rin. Like I said, I wanted it to be a surprise."

"One question." Said Miku

"Shoot." I replied

"Why does Rin call you Nii-nii?"

"Cause Nii-nii is the best brother in the world!"

**I blushed a bit**

"I wouldn't say best…"

**Miku gave a small glance at me**

"Mind if I call you Nii-nii too?" asked Miku

"Why?"

**Miku gave a little pout.**

"Cause that's what I called you at the orphanage! Did you forget already?"

**I gave a little thought**

"Oh yea! That's right!"

"Well can I?"

"Sure. If you want to."

**Rin looked from both me to Miku and back.**

"How old are you Miku?" asked Rin

"I'm only 16."

"I'm 18 Rin. If you forgot." I said while smiling

"And I'm 13… I'm the youngest here."

"So?" I asked

"SERVE ME FOOD! CAUSE THE OLDER ONES SHOULD MAKE FOOD!"

**Miku and I laughed again. **

"I'll start on breakfast."

**I went into the kitchen and started preparing pancakes while Miku and Rin waiting in the dining room. I returned to pancakes. We ate sharing what had happening with our lives during the past year until the doorbell rang.**

"I'll get it." I said

**I went over and opened the door. Standing was a pink haired girl. Miku got up and waved**

"Hey Luka."

"Miku, it's almost time to do your recording." Said Luka.

"Oh! Len, Rin, this is Luka. My manager. Luka, this is Len, my childhood friend and his sister."

"Nice to meet you." Rin and I both said

**Luka gave a little nod with her head**

"Wait! Could you sing a song for me before you go?" asked Rin

**Miku thought about it.**

"Only if Nii-nii sings with me." Said Miku shyly

"W-why me?" I asked

"It'll be like old times."

**Rin put one of Miku's CDs in. The song started to play**

**Miku and I started to sing. Years of singing alone… now, I was singing again with Miku. Our voices melded into one. Rin and Luka just stared in awe. The song stopped and Luka looked at me.**

"Hmmm… Your looks pass… good voice… good personality…"

"Luka? Something wrong?" asked Mku

**Luka looked at me curiously**

"Len, would you like to become an idol?"

"An idol?"

"I think you have what it takes."

**Rin jumped up and down**

"This is a great chance Len! Go for it!" screamed Rin

"Len… I think this would be a good experience for you." Said Miku shyly

**Luka looked at Miku**

"Hey Miku. Is this the boy that you said you lik…"

**Miku quickly covered Luka's mouth**

"Anyways. Your answer Nii-nii?"

**I thought about it. **

_I would make a lot of money and gain popularity so… why not?_

"Okay. I'll do it."

**Miku's eyes brightened up**

"Really?"

"Yes really Miku."

**Rin gave me a hug**

"YAY! Nii-nii is going to be famous!"

**Luka smiled at the scene.**

"Len, I'll call you tomorrow with more details. Let's go Miku" said Luka

"Bye bye Nii-nii!" said Miku.

**Miku and Luka disappeared from sight as I closed the door. I turned and smiled at Rin**

"Hey Rin. Your useless brother is going to be an Idol!" I said excitedly

**Rin laughed and gave me another hug**

My life as an idol begins now


	3. I'll Be Waiting

_**I'll Be Waiting**_

**I was waiting outside the building known as the VOCALOID Building. The building where idols recorded and practice. I took a deep breath and entered the building. Luka was waiting for me.**

"Hello there Len. Shall we go to the meeting room?"

"Meeting room?"

"Yea. I want you to meet the people you're going to be working with."

"I see. So I'm going to be in a group huh?"

**We went up some stairs to a long hallway**

"Yes. Our newest group known as Rainbow. You will be part of it."

"Rainbow?" I asked confused

"We decided that because all your hair color was part of the rainbow."

"…seriously?"

"What? Do you have a better name?"

**I gave a huge sigh**

"Better get started huh?"

"That's right"

**We reached the end of the hallways to a double door. Luka open double doors. Inside were 3 other people. I took my seat as Luka introduced us.**

"Everyone, this is Len. Len age 17, this is Teto age 14."

**A red haired girl jumped up and down in her seat**

"Heya!" said a bright red haired girl

"I see you're full of energy. Nice to meet you."

Teto calmed down and looked at me

"I guess you're my type."

"Excuse me?" I asked

"You're going to be my older brother!"

_Whew. I thought she was going to confess_

"Your brother?" I asked confused

"The blue haired one is Kaito age 16." Continued Luka

"Nice to meet you Len."

"Careful Len, he's a pervert" warned Luka

"I AM NOT A PERVERT!" screamed Kaito

"Says the one who I found outside eating ice cream wearing absolutely nothing except his scarf."

"I sold my clothes to get money for the ice cream!"

"Moving on, the blonde is Neru age 16"

"Sup Len." Replied Neru without looking up from her phone

"Nice to meet all of you."

"Back to the brother thing…" I started

"Well, since you're the oldest, why don't the others call you onii-san?

"Onii-san? Miku and Rin call me Nii-nii… Why not?"

"I will not accept you as my Onii-san!" objected Neru

"I have no problem with it, Len-onii san." Said Kaito quietly

_When Kaito says it, I don't feel well…_

"YAY! YAY! LEN-NII!" screamed Teto

"First thing we have to do. Even though you're idols, I need all of you to play an instrument." Said Luka

"But none of us knows how to play." Commented Neru

"Then learn" said Luka coldly

"Jeez. This is going to be a lot of work." Said Teto

**I laughed slightly**

"Nothing we can do about it. So just do it."

"That's the spirit Len!" commented Luka

"Ohh? Luka got a favorite now." Said Kaito

"Anyways, Kaito you learn drums, Teto on keyboard, Neru on the bass guitar, and Len on electric."

"Do we have to buy the instruments by ourselves?" asked Neru

"Why? Is your phone bill too high this month?" joked Kaito

**Neru looked up from her phone surprised**

"H-how did you know?" asked Neru

"I was right? I feel bad for your parents…"

**Luka sighed and clapped her hands together**

"Nope. The VOCALOID Company bought them for you. You'll find them in the next room." Said Luka

**The five of us went to the next room and got our instruments. I put the guitar around my shoulder**

"You all better practice." Said Luka

"But why do we need to learn how to play these?" Asked Kaito as he hit the bass drum

"Because research shows that idols that play instruments get more popular because of their talents."

**I felt the guitar bag. It felt a bit heavier than it should be**

"Luka… The guitar feels a bit heavy… Isn't it an electric guitar?"

"Yes. But I also put in an acoustic guitar for times when you don't have an amplifier."

"Ehh? You thought of everything…"

**Luka gave a small smile and blushed**

"T-thanks…"

**-I_I0I_I-I_I0I_I-I_I0I_I-I_I0I_I-I_I0I_I-I_I0I_I-**

**I walked down outside until I saw Neru being harassed by two other boys**

"Come on and hang out with us." Said the first boy

"No thank you. I have things to do."

**Neru tried to walk away but the second boy grabbed her hand**

"Come on. Don't be like that."

"Stop that. It hurts" whined Neru

**I quickly ran over to Neru**

"Hey! She doesn't want to hang out!" I yelled out

"Tch. She's got a boyfriend?"

**Neru gave a little blush**

**One of them threw a punch at me. I quickly grabbed the hand and flipped him. They just looked at me and ran away. I went over to Neru and put my hands on her shoulder**

"Are you okay?" I asked

**Neru quickly turned away**

"I'm fine…" She looked at me for a while. "Thank you Len-onii sama."

"Onii-sama? I asked

**Neru quickly got her stuff together and ran home.**

**-I_I0I_I-I_I0I_I-I_I0I_I-I_I0I_I-I_I0I_I-I_I0I_I-**

**Returned home to see Miku and Rin arm in arm sleeping on the couch. The TV was turned on to channel 2. I sighed and went to my room and got my blanket. I put the blanket over Miku and Rin.**

**I went over to the kitchen to make myself a snack.**

"Nii-nii?" asked Miku while she slowly got up

"Oh? Miku you're awake?

"Yea. You're back?" she asked

"Yup. It was interesting."

"Who was in your group?" asked Miku curiously

"Kaito the pervert, Teto the energetic girl, and Neru the phone maniac."

**Miku frowned a bit**

"Neru? Do you mean Akita Neru?"

"Uhhhh yea. I guess. Do you know her?"

"We aren't really that good of friends…"

"Why? You look like you could be friends with anyone."

**Miku looked at my guitar**

"You got a guitar?"

"Yea. Luka said we all needed to play an instrument."

"Play for me." She pouted

**I laughed**

"I just got this. Come on. Let me practice for a bit."

"All right… But I'll be waiting…"

"Waiting for what?"

"For you to come onto the big stage with me."

"The big stage?"

"We'll be worldwide pop stars!"

"That's a great dream." I said

**Miku punched me hard**

"It's not just any dream! It's going to happen!"

**I just had to smile at Miku**

"We better practice then right?"

**Miku looked confused**

"Practice? For what?"

**I went to my room and called down the hall to Miku**

"Practice to become the #1 idol in the world!"

**Miku smiled**

"Yea. Let's go to the top together."


	4. Leek Soda Kiss

**Author's Note**

**Yea, I know I haven't been writing in a while. I looked at my review and got a total of…**

***Drum role***

**5!**

***dies***

**If you guys post reviews, I have the will to write and improve. Thanks for all of you who read my story and reviewed. **

**BL4CK R4BBIT**

_**Leek Soda Kiss**_

**My banana shaped alarm clock went off. I slowly reached to turn it off but a hand got in the way and did it for me. I slowly looked up to see Miku in an apron.**

"Miku? Why are you here?" I asked half awake

"Morning Nii-nii. I decided to live here for a while." Said Miku cheerfully

"Wait. What?"

"It feels lonely being in a hotel all buy myself."

"What did Rin say?"

"She was more than willing to let me stay."

"I see. What are you doing for school. It starts again tomorrow."

"I'll be going to your school."

I fell back onto my pillow and sighed

"All right. But where are you going to sleep? As far as I know, my parents are going on a business trip. Are you going to use their room?"

"Actually, your parents set up a bed in Rin's room."

"Oh. Okay." I got up and pulled off my shirt

**Miku quickly turned away and covered her eyes**

"W-what are you doing Nii-nii?"

**I looked at Miku confused**

"Getting dressed?"

"B-but!"

"Oh? Are you uncomfortable me undressing?"

"Not really…" whispered Miku

"Excuse me?" I asked

"N-nothing. Ill get breakfeast ready."

**Miku quickly ran out of the room. I got dressed and went downstairs. I went over to the table to see Rin and Miku eating pancakes with leeks.**

"Seriously Miku? You put leeks into every meal." I sighed

"But they taste so good!"

"So what are you going to do today?" asked Rin

"I got a call from Luka last night. I have to go to the VOCALOID building."

"Why?" asked Rin

"Luka asked that we should all get to know each other."

"Have fun then." Said Miku

**I quickly ate my pancakes and ran out the door with my guitar on my back. People were pointing and whispering at me as I ran. **

**I never understood why they did that. When I talk to girls, they always turn away. Even guys do that too.**

**I arrived in front of the building and saw Teto and Kaito**

"Hey Len-nii san!" they both saud

"Hey guys. Where's Neru?"

"I think she's already inside. Let's go." Said Kaito

**We went into our personal floor. The floor had a small stage, practice room, dressing room, a common room, and personal room with beds and desks just in case we had to stay overnight**

**We went into the common room and saw Neru sleeping on the couch. I tapped Neru on the shoulder**

"Neru?" I asked

Neru slowly woke up and yawned

"Nii-sama?" She rubbed her eyes.

"Morning sleepyhead. Why are you here so early?"

**She shot up **

"Len-nii sama!" she straightened out her clothes

**I gave out a small laugh and took a seat in a chair. Teto jumped up and sat on my lap. Kaito sat in the rocking chair and Neru sat on the couch.**

"So, I'm the oldest here huh?" I asked

"Does it make you feel like a grandpa?" asked Kaito

**I looked down and sighed**

"Yup."

"Don't worry Nii-sama. I think you look young." Said Neru

"Thanks Neru."

**Neru quickly blushed and turned around.**

"So where are you all going to school?"

"Well, I'm going to Music High with Neru and Miku." Said Kaito

"Really? That's where I go."

"Ehhh? So you're also our sempai too?" asked Kaito

"I guess I'm going to see you guys a lot."

**Luka entered the room with a small child**

"Good morning." The three of us said

**Luka smiled and waved back**

"Morning everyone. My 7 year old sister wanted to come and meet you. Her name is Yuki."

**Teto jumped off my lap and waved**

"Hiyas!" she cheerfully greeted

**Yuki hid behind Luka's skirt**

**Kaito waves and smiled. He looked like a stalker. Neru didn't help much. She just looked up and nodded. Finally it was my turn to greet her.**

**I waved my hand and gave a smile**

"Nice to meet you Yuki." I put my hand in my pocket and took out a piece of chocolate. "Do you want it?" I asked

**Yuki quickly ran over to me and took the chocolate. She ate it and started to hug my leg.**

"Ara? Len, aren't you a playboy?" asked Kaito

"I wouldn't say that…" I said quietly

**Neru and Luka punched Kaito in the face**

**It was time for all of us to go home. Kaito, Teto, and Neru already went home. It was just me, Luka, and Yuki. Yuki still hasn't let go of my leg.**

"Ummm Yuki?"

**Yuki looked up**

"Yes?"

"I need to go home so could you let go of my leg?"

"No! I don't want you to go home!" she pouted

**Luka gave a small smile**

"She seems to be attached to you."

"You're not helping Luka."

**I kneeled down and put my hand on Yuki's head**

"I'll see you soon okay?"

**Yuki thought for a while and slowly let go of my leg**

**I waved goodbye and started home. I got thirsty and went to a vending machiene and saw something that caught my eye**

"Leek soda?"

**This must taste disgusting. There's no way it can taste good.**

**I bought the leek soda and went home. **

"Welcome home nii-nii." Greeted Miku

"Hey Miku. I got you leek soda."

"Seriously?" she took the soda and drank it

_I bet even Miku would dislike this_

"WAHHH! IT TASTES SO GOOD!" she exclaimed

_No way…_

**I took the cup and had a sip**

"Hey… This is pretty good." I said

**Miku looked at the can of soda in awe**

"An indirect kiss…" she whispered.

**I looked at the can**

"Oh? Theres a phone number?"

**I got the phone and ordered a whole box of leek soda**

"What did you do?" asked Miku

"Ordered some more leek soda."

"YAY!" exclaimed Miku

**Seeing Miku so happy just made me happy. Every time I see her, I have this fuzzy feeling.**


	5. My Life Begins

_**My Life Begins**_

**I learned the guitar for the next week until I was flawless. I'm pretty good at learning how to play it. I haven't seen Luka and the others in a week.**

**I looked outside. It was raining and thundering. I put on some shorts to go to bed when there was a knock on my door.**

"Come in." I yelled

**Miku came in with a leek plushie**

"Nii-nii, I'm scared…" said Miku quietly

"Oh… I see…" I really didn't know how to react to a situation like this.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

**Her eyes had a certain look of determination. After living with Miku for a while, I knew she wouldn't give up, so I gave in.**

"Sure. Why not? But don't make a habit out of it."

"Thanks Nii-nii!"

**I got into the bed with Miku. Thunder roared outside. Miku gave a little scream and hugged me.**

"Are you okay Miku?" I asked

**She slowly nodded.**

"Because you're here with me."

**I smiled and put my arms around her.**

"Nii-nii, are you doing anything tomorrow?" asked Miku

**I thought for a while and shook my head**

"Nope. It's a day off for me."

"Would you like to go out with me?"

"Is this a date?" I asked

"N-no!" Stammered Miku

**I smiled**

"Sure. I have nothing better to do."

**Miku gave a sigh of relief and snuggled. After a while, she fell asleep. I looked at Miku for a while and combed my hand through her hair.**

"You've changed…" I said quietly, "Not that I don't like it…"

**The storm had calmed down a bit and rain was lightly falling. I fell asleep hoping tomorrow would come faster.**

**Sunlight streamed in from my window. I slowly woke up to see Miku still sleeping next to me. I shook Miku awake**

"Miku, wake up. Didn't we plan to hang out today?"

**That got her awake. She shot up like there was a leek right in front of her.**

"Morning Nii-nii. I'll get ready!"

**Miku ran out of the room only to come back 10 minutes later all dressed. By that time, I was getting my pants on. **

"Hey. Mind waiting a bit more?"

**Miku blushed and ran out of the room. I put on my pants and shirt. I went downstairs to see Miku waiting for me. We went out to town.**

"Nii-nii! Let's go over there!"

Miku pointed to a little pet shop.

"Sure. Why not?"

**We entered the store. We looked at some dogs but I saw a flash of yellow hair.**

"Neru?" I called

**The blonde haired girl quickly turned and greeted me**

"Len-nii sama!" I exclaimed

**Miku came back and saw Neru. **

"Neru? What are you doing here?" asked Miku

"I'm just looking around. What's your relationship with Len-nii sama?" demanded Neru

"Nii-nii? He's a childhood friend. We're on a date today."

"D-date? Is that true?" asked Neru

"Kind of… Anyways, we should get going Miku."

"All right!" exclaimed Miku

"See you later Neru." I waved

"B-B-Bye…." Said Neru still in daze

**Miku and I went around a few stores and returned home with 8 bags. My phone rang. I picked up the phone.**

{Hello?} I asked

{Len? It's Luka. Are you free tomorrow?}

{Tomorrow? Sure. Why?}

{I want to gather the team for the first practice}

{Sure. What time?}

{The VOCALOID Building at 2 PM}

{Kay. I'll see you there.}

{Oh by the way. Could you come to my house around 1:00PM first?}

{Why?}

{Cause Yuki and Lily wants to see you again.}

{Yuki? Oh! Your sister right? But who is Lily?}

{Lily is my cousin. Yuki would not stop talking about you so she wants to see you too.}

{Oh? Okay. That's fine. I'll see you tomorrow Luka.}

{Kay. Bye Len.}

_**The Next Day**_

**I went to Luka's house. I rang the doorbell. Luka opened the door and let me in.**

"Welcome Len! Lily and Yuki are in the living room."

**Luka guided me towards the living room to see Yuki and another girl. She looked like Luka but with blonde hair. I gave my best smile**

"Nice to meet you." I greeted

**Yuki ran up and hugged me**

"Len-nii san"

**Lily looked at me surprised**

"Wow. Yuki seems to like you. She usually stays away from other people. Anyways, I'm Lily."

"And you know who I am."

"That's right."

"Why did you want to meet me?"

"Just interested…"

"What made you interested?"

"Because Luka would not stop saying how ho-"

**Luka quickly covered her mouth**

"We should go Len. We're going to be late for practice."

"Late? But we have like thirty more minutes?"

**Lily quickly grabbed onto my arm**

"Awww. Don't keep him all to yourself Luka."

**Yuki quickly caught on and grabbed onto my leg.**

**I looked at the three of them confused.**

**Lily rested her head on my shoulder**

"It's going to be fun working with you."

"What?" I asked

**Luka sighed and pulled Yuki and Lily off me**

"Unfortunately, Lily is going to be your costume designer."

"Oh? You must be talented"

**Lily turned away**

"N-not really…"

Luka and I started to head towards the VOCALOID Building

"You have an interesting family." I commented

"Not really. But they're really nice.

**We arrived in front of the building. **

_My life as an Idol begins now._


	6. I Need You

Hey guys. BL4CK R4BBIT here. I know I haven't been posting much. I've been busy with other stuff. This chapter isn't a lot but I promise to write more next time.

BL4CK R4BBIT

**I walked to our floor. The others were waiting for us. Lily went to a closet and pulled out some clothes**

"Lily had already premade these clothing for us."

"Sweet!" Screamed Teto.

**Teto looked at me and smiled**

"Can we dress Len-nii up in this maid uniform?" asked Teto as she waved the uniform around

"Why not?" asked Neru while smiline

"Y-you guys…" I stammered

**I tried to run away but Kaito grabbed me**

"Sorry… but I have to see you in the dress."

"NOOOO!"

After a few minutes of yelling, screaming, resistance, and a bit of blood…

**I walked out of the dressing room in a maid uniform.**

"You guys…." I said

"Oh my gawd! Len-nii sama looks so hot!" said Neru

"I have to admit it Len… You do look pretty cute." Said Luka

"Luka… not yo-"

**A bright flash lit up the room. I turned to see Kaito with a camera.**

"Len! Do a pose!" said Kaito

**I took a vase and threw it at the camera. Kaito dropped the camera and it broke**

"Sorry Kaito… My hand slipped." I said

**Kaito went over to the camera and took out the film. **

"Good the film is ok-" started Kaito

**I took the film, threw it on the ground and stomped on it.**

"Sorry. My hand slipped again."

**Luka, Neru, and Teto looked at me in awe.**

**I picked up a knife**

"I sorry. I seem to keep on dropping stuff."

**I 'accidentally' threw the knife at the wall just missing Kaito's head by a centimeter**

**I changed my clothes and we all went to the practice room. The first song we had to learn was 'Love and Joy'. It was a simple enough song. We would be performing a few songs as our debut. We would be introduced in a month. **

**Luka clapped her hands together**

"Let's start practicing! Your debut is in a month!"

"Yes!" we replied

**We all went to the dance room and practiced for a bit. Teto seemed to have trouble paying attention. Kaito for some reason payed attention to me. But Neru worked hard and practiced. Once practice was over, I went home to see Rin waiting for me on the couch.**

"Welcome home Nii-nii." She greeted

"Hey Rin. Where's Miku?" I asked

"She went out. She said she won't be back until tomorrow."

"Oh I see…"

"Hey, how is it being an idol?" she asked

"It's tough. But at the same time, it's a lot of fun."

"Did you meet any girls?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, did you see anyone you liked?"

"Not really. But they're all nice people."

"What do you think about Miku?"

"Miku? Shes a friend."

"That's it? Just a friend?"

"Well…."

"Ohh? So you do like her?"

"She changed in the past few years…"

"You aren't very honest." Said Rin cheerfully

"S-shut up. I'm going to my room!"

**I stormed into my room and shut the door. I lied down on my bed**

_Do I really like Miku?_

**The phone rang a few seconds later. I looked at the phone**

"Akita Neru?"

**I picked up the phone**

{Hello?}

{Len-nii sama?}

{Hey Neru. What's up?} I asked

{Umm I was thinking… Could we meet up tomorrow?}

{Tomorrow? Why?}

{ Theres something important I have to tell you…}

{I have nothing planed so sure. Why not?}

{See you at the VOCALOID building at 1. Kay?}

{Sure. See you then.}

I put down the phone and sighed

**What is so important that we have to meet so that she could tell me?**

**I went onto my bed. The whole house was quiet without Miku**

"I need a loudmouth in this house… come back quickly Miku."


	7. I Just Don't Know Anymore

_**I Just Don't Know Anymore**_

**I stood outside the VOCALOID Building waiting for Neru. My hair was tied back into its usual ponytail and I was wearing shorts and a yellow t-shirt. Neru ran up to me as soon as she saw me**

"Bout time you got here." I pouted

"Sorry. Are you mad?" asked Neru

"Of course!" I tried to sound mad but I couldn't do it

**Neru looked like she was on the verge of tears**

"I'm really sorry Len-nii sama!"

"It's all right. I wasn't really mad." I panicked

**Neru looked up and wiped her eyes**

"Really?" she asked

"Yes really. Why did you call me out here?"

"I thought we could just hang out?"

**I ran my hand through my hair**

"I have nothing better to do so why not? Where to first?"

**Neru put her fingers together and looked down**

"What about my place?"

"Your place?" I asked

"Sure. Why not? We could just sit and chat for a while."

."Okay. If that's fine with you."

**We walked in silence to Neru's house. It was just a normal 2 story house. Neru and I walked inside**

"Sorry for intruding." I called out

**Neru smiled**

"My parents aren't home. They're out working."

"So it's just you and me?"

Neru turned a bright red

"I-I guess so…"

**Neru and I went into Neru's room. I sat on her bed while she went into the kitchen to get something to drink. I looked around. The whole room like mine was yellow. Unlike mine, the room was neat and tidy. A desk was on the opposite side of the room. I saw a little book.**

"What's this?" I asked.

**I picked up the book and started to read**

{March 2

I finally became an idol. They told me that I would be working in a team. I thought I was working solo. This sucks. They said there was also a last minute entry or something like that. The nerve.}

(March 8

I finally meet the group. They were okay but that Len guy was really nice. I think I'm starting to like him. Maybe he might notice me.}

{March 9

I now know I like him. I keep dreaming about him. His long Hair… His sexy eyes…. Oh my god. I can't concentrate on my schoolwork.}

{March 13

We had practice today. I think I worked hard. I hope he noticed me…}

**Neru entered the room with lemonade and saw me with the book in my hands**

"L-Len? Why are you reading that?" asked Neru

"Oh? Hey Neru. I was so I just read it."

"I… Um… I…"

**I sat back down onto the bed. Neru put the drinks down and sat next to me. **

"Since you already saw the diary… I might as well tell you…"

"Tell me what?"

**Neru quickly grabbed my shirt and pulled me into a kiss. Her tongue, dominating in my mouth. Saliva slowly came out of our mouths. After a few moments, Neru broke the kiss. We looked at each other and blushed**

"I like you Len… go out with me…"

**I looked at Neru. An image of Miku popped inside my head. I shook my head.**

_Going out with Neru wouldn't be that bad…. Would it? She worked so hard for me. And it looks like she really likes me…_

**I looked at Neru **

"Why not?" I asked

**Neru gave me a huge hug.**

**I went home. I entered the door to see Miku waiting for me**

"Welcome home!" she greeted

"Hey Miku. You would never guess." I said while taking off my shoes

"What?" she asked

"I'm going out with Neru!"

"N-Neru?" stammered Miku

"Yup! She asked me to go out with her. So I was like why not?"

**A tear rolled down Miku's cheek. She quickly wiped it with her hand**

"I'm happy for you Nii-nii." She said

**Miku quickly ran to her room and shut the** door

"D-Did Miku cry?" I asked myself

**I went to my room and locked the door. I lied down on the bed. **

"So I'm going out with Neru huh? Was it the right choice? I thought Miku would be happy for me…"

**I looked at the ceiling and thought of Miku**

"I just don't know anymore…"

**Authors Note**

**Yea. Yea. I know what you're thinking.**

"**WHAT THE HELL! NERU X LEN!"**

***RAGE***

***INSERT KILLING SCENE OF BL4CK R4BBIT HERE***

**I assure you that it will still be Len X Miku. I'm just adding a little drama. Hope you guys liked it! **

**Now…REVIEW!**


	8. Withered Flowers

_**Withered Flowers**_

**MIKU'S P.O.V.!**

**(Point Of View)**

**Why didn't he notice my feelings? Was I not good enough?**

**I stuffed my face in a pillow and cried. I didn't know how much I cried. When I got back up, my pillow was a soggy mess**

"I missed my chance…" I said as I wiped my tears.

**I heard a knock on my door**

"Miku?" a voice asked

"Huh? Rin? Come in."

**I quickly dried my eyes. My eyes were still red from all the crying**.

"Miku? Did you hear? Nii-nii is going out with Neru!"

"Yea… I know…"

"Well, what are you going to do?" asked Rin

"What do you mean?"

"You are Miku Hatsune! You take what's yours!" said Rin proudly

**I gave a small laugh**

"I guess so."

"Nii-nii was really worried about you."

"What do you mean?"

"He was worried why you were crying after he told you what happened…"

"Oh…"

"Your chance to get him back is coming!"

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Nii-nii's birthday is on Saturday! You have a week to prepare something

**I got up and straightened my shirt**

"Let's do this!"

**Rin gave a cheer and ran out the door.**

**Rin and I went to the mall three days until Len's birthday. We walked around the store until I saw a familiar shape.**

"Nii-nii?" I called out

**Len turned and waved**

"Hey Miku, Rin. What are you doing here?" he asked

"We're just shopping." Rin replied

"What about you?" I asked shyly

"Oh? Me? I was…"

**Just as Len was about to say his answer, Neru walked up behind him and hugged his arm**

"I'm done shopping Len!"

"N-neru?" I asked

"Oh? Miku? You were here as well?" she asked

**Neru looked at me and Rin**

"And you must be Rin. Len told me a lot about you."

"Nice to meet you said Rin quietly."

"S-so what were you two doing?" I asked

**Len gave one of his cute smiles**

"I guess you can say we're on a date." He replied cheerfully

**Date… That one word crushed my world. All those years waiting for Len gone in an instant.**

"I-I-I'm happy for you both." I managed to say.

**I bit the inside of my mouth to control my anger. I tasted the blood filling my mouth. Rin gently touched my hand.**

"Well, I'll see you two at home." Said Len

**He and Neru walked arm in arm to another store. When they were out of sight, I rushed to a water fountain. I spit my saliva out. It was more like blood then saliva. I washed the inside of my mouth.**

"Miku… you okay?" asked Rin

"I'm fine… Let's go buy the president."

**Rin and I walked around until something caught my eye. It was a glass sculpture of two little birds sitting in a tree.**

"Perfect."

**LEN'S P.O.V.!**

**(Point of View)**

**I was walking around with Neru. I thought about Miku. I felt something was off about her.**

"Something wrong Len?" asked Neru

**I looked into her eyes. It was full of pure concern for me. **

"I'm fine. I was just worried about Miku."

"Miku? Why?"

"I'm not sure. She's acting different lately."

"Really? Should I talk to her?"

"I guess that would help…"

"Oh that reminds me. Isn't it your birthday soon?"

"Yeah. Oh Saturday."

**Neru thought a bit. **

"Come to the VOCALOID building on Saturday at one."

"Sure. But why?"

"Are you really that dull?"

"What?"

"Nevermind." Replied Neru quickly.

**I walked inside home. I put the bags full of clothing Neru picked out for me.**

"Whew… What a day…"

**All the lights were turned off. **

"I guess Miku and Rin arn't home."

**I went up to my room and got onto my computer and checked my e-mail**

{From ICE-ICE}

{Hey Len! It's Kaito. I heard you were going out with Neru! Nice job! Props to you. Anyways, I thought I should say congrats!}

**I logged off and sighed**

"Congrats?"

**MIKU'S P.O.V.**

**(Point Of View)**

**I was still out with Rin. Len should have been home by now. My phone started to ring and I picked it up**

{"Hello?"} I asked

{"Hey Miku. It's Luka."}

{Hey Luka! Whats up?"] I asked

{"Neru said we should throw a party for Len on his birthday so I thought I should invite you."}

{"When?"}

{"Oh his birthday. Duh,."}

**I smacked myself lightly on the head**

{"Haha. Okay. Where?"}

{Neru told us all to come to the VOCALOID Building at 12:00 so we can get ready."}

{"Do you mind if I bring Rin along?"}

{"I'm sure it wouldn't be a problem. I'm bringing Yuki too."}

{"She's your little sister right?"}

{"Yup. Well, I'll see you at the party"}

{Yea…"} I said slowly

{"Oh by the way!"}

{"Huh? What is it?"}

{"How's your music career going?"}

{"I don't know, I've been a bit busy…"}

{"Oh? Then good luck"}

{"Yeah. Thanks. Bye."}

{"Bye!"}

**I closed my phone and sighed**

"Who was that?" asked Rin curiously

"It was Luka. She told me we're having a party for Nii-nii's birthday."

"Where?"

"The VOCALOID Building."

"Where all the idols work?"

"Where your brother works." I teased

**Rin gave a slight yawn**

"We should get home. It's getting late. I don't want Nii-nii to worry…" she said sleepily

"Yea. I think we bought enough today."

**We walked home only to find Len sleeping on his bed. Don't ask why I was in there.**

**I quietly closed the door and went downstairs. I turned on the TV and watched for a bit. Slowly I began to fall asleep**

**My dream was weird. Len and I were holding hands. A field of flowers surrounded us. Slowly, Len let go of my hand and walked towards a shadowy figure. The flowers withered and died. The air became cold as ice. And I… I was alone.**


	9. A Surprise Present

_**A Surprise Present**_

**Author's Note**

**Guys, I kinda made the characters drink in this chapter. Thanks for all your views, reviews and stuff. I look forward to making this one long +3**

**MIKU'S P.O.V.!**

**(Point Of View)**

**It was Len's birthday today. My present was nicely wrapped up in a yellow gift wrap. I got dressed and woke Rin up. Rin rubbed her eyes like a cat. We got dressed and left for the party to help set up. Len would be coming in about an hour. Rin skipped steps singing a happy tune.**

"You sure seem happy Rin." I commented

"Because it's Nii-nii's birthday."

"What did you get him?" I asked while looking at the small box in her hands

"It's a secret." She said cheerfully

**We entered the VOCALOID building and saw everyone waiting for us. Luka waved over to us.**

"Hey Miku. Hello Rin."

"Hi!" we both replied

**Neru walked over and greeted us**

"Hello Miku, Rin."

"Hi Neru." Said Rin

**I looked down and mumbled a reply. Neru looked at me and sighed**

"Why don't you and Rin help Kaito with the decorations?"

"Kaito is here? Who else came?" I asked

**Neru thought for a few seconds**

"You, me, Rin, Teto, Kaito, Luka, Lily, and Yuki."

"Oh? I see…" I glumly replied

"Stop making that face Miku?" said Neru sternly

"What face?"

"You look so depressed. Cheer up." Neru sighed and walked away to help Luka and Lily make the food

**I slapped my cheeks and was determined to make this party the best**

**I went over to Kaito and Rin. Rin was already blowing up balloons and Kaito was making ice cream shaped posters.**

"Hey Kaito. It's been a while" I greeted

"Oh? Miku. You're here too? When was the last time we meet? The anime recording?"

"Yeah. It's sure been a long time. Need any help?"

"Sure. Can you just stick the balloons on the wall?"

"Where's the tape?" I asked

"It should be on the table over there."

**Kaito pointed to a table on the other side of the room. I went over and started taping all the balloons up. Kaito secretly looked from his work to me.**

"Ummm Kaito?"

"Yes?" he asked

"Why are you looking at me constantly?"

**Kaito quickly looked down.**

"B-because…" he said quietly

"Because?"

"Because I lik~"

**Kaito never got to finished his sentence because he was interrupted by Luka**

"Guys! Len is coming!" shouted Luka

**We all got ready to scream when he entered the door. The door slowly opened showing a very sexy Len walking in**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" we all shouted

**Len just smiled **

"Thanks everyone." He said cheerfully

**Everyone gave Len a gift. Luka and Lily gave him some gift cards, Yuki gave a stuffed teddy bear, Kaito gave pictures of himself wearing nothing but a scarf while eating ice cream and Rin gave him a necklace.**

**It was finally Neru's turn**

"Here Len. It's not much but…"

**Neru gave him a small gift. Len opened it and revealed ****a glass sculpture of two little birds sitting in a tree. The same gift I got him…**

"Wow Neru! Thanks!"

**He gave a light kiss and a hug.**

**It was the same gift. I had no reason to give it to him. **

**I quickly ran out the doors weeping. My chance was ruined. I sat at the river bend. I felt a hand on my shoulder.**

**I looked up to see Len sweating**

"M-Miku… What's wrong?" he asked while trying to catch his breath

"It's nothing." I said as I wiped my eyes dry

"I live with you and I know that doesn't look like nothing."

"It's just that… Neru gave the same present as me…"

"Can I see it?"

**I slowly took out the present from my pocket and gave it to Len. Len opened the present and smiled.**

"This isn't the same as Neru's."

**I looked up**

"Yes it is."

**Len shook his head**

"It's different because it's from you." He smiled

**I gave a weak smile. Even though he loved someone else, I still can't stop loving him.**

**We went back to the building and partied. It was getting late. Yuki, Luka, Neru, and Lily left to go home. Kaito brought out a pack of beer**

"Hey Kaito. We're under aged to drink" I commented

"It's fine."

"But seriously? Are we going to drink? What about Rin?" asked Len

"Don't worry about Rin. She's sleeping." Said Teto

"Why not spin the bottle? You spin the bottle and whoever it lands on has to drink" asked Kaito

**Len gave a sigh and gave into temptation**

_It couldn't hurt to drink just a little… right?_

**The bottle was spun non-stop. First Len, then Kaito, Teto, Len, me, and so on**

**In about 15 minutes, the four of us were drunk out of our minds. I felt my conscience coming back to me. I drank the least but for the others…**

"S-sayyy… Kaittooo…." Asked Teto slurring

"Yessss?"

"Why doooo… you… take p-picutures… of yourself… naked?"

"IIII'm wearing a s-scarf though."

**I looked over to Len not wanting to hear any more of Kaito and Teto's conversation. Len was on the couch just sleeping. I leaned towards his face until our faces was a foot apart. **

"He looked so cute when he's sleeping…"

**Len woke up and saw me**

"Miiikkkuuuu?"

"Len?

**Before I could react, Len grabbed my face and pulled me into a kiss. He was drunk out of his mind. His tongue was swirling in my mouth. **

**Temptation took over me and I kissed him back. I broke off the kiss as red as a strawberry**

**I looked over to Kaito and Teto who were fast asleep. I looked back over at Len who passed out on the couch. **

**I took a bottle of beer**

"I did something bad… Who cares? I kissed Len."

**I rubbed my index finger on my mouth. **

"Jeez, I have a lot of drinking to do tonight…" I mumbled to myself


	10. Secret Desire

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys! BL4CK R4BBIT here! How is everyone doing? Anyways, you might have noticed I haven't been posting up my stories for a while. I've been busy. There's this thing called school that I have to go to ^^. Anyways, I'll try to write as much as I can. Also, please no hating. I know some of you might not like some parings *couch* Len x Neru *cough*. But please don't bring down other pairings ^^. **

**BL4CK R4BBIT**

**Len's P.O.V.**

**(Point Of View)**

**I woke up with a headache. I looked around and saw everyone on the floor passed out. I turned to see Miku next to me sleeping. I slowly shook her awake.**

"Miku… Wake up…"

"Huzzah?" she slowly woke up

"What kind of reaction is that?"

"MEHHHHH~" moaned Miku

"Come on. Let's go home." I said quietly

**I looked around if I could see Rin anywhere. I spotted her outside taking a drink from the water fountain. Rin walked towards us and greeted me cheerfully**

_How could she act so normal after all the partying last night?_

"Morning Nii-nii."

"Morning Rin. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine."

"Ready to go home?"

"What about the others?" she asked pointing towards Kaito

"Ice…. Cream….. BLAGH…" moaned Kaito

"Don't worry about them. Let's go." I picked up Miku in a pincess lift

"If you say so…"

"Bye everyone." I called out

"Mehhhh~" they called back without much energy

"Wow. You're all so alive today."

**Rin, Miku, and I walked home. Well, actually Rin and I went home. Miku was moaning something about Leek Cola….**

**Miku's P.O.V.**

**(Point Of View)**

**I snuggled against the warm body that was carrying me. I opened my eyes to see myself outside and in Len's arms.**

_T-this…. This is the LEGENDARY PRINCESS LIFT!_

**I rubbed my eyes and looked at Len**

_I wonder if he knows about last night…_

**Thinking about last night, I blushed as red as a strawberry. Len looked down and saw me awake**

"Oh? Our little princess is awake huh?"

**Len let me down so I could walk by myself. **

"You know, It couldn't hurt to carry me all the way home." I whispered to myself

"What was that?" asked Len

**I shook my head violently **

"N-no. It's nothing." I managed to get out.

"So, was your party fun Nii-nii?" asked Rin curiously

"Yea. But for some reason, I don't remember the end of the night."

**I sighed with relief. **

_So he doesn't know I kissed him…_

**Rin looked from me to Len**

"So you don't remember Miku kis~"

**I quickly covered Rin's mouth knowing what she was going to say.**

"He dosen't know and let's keep it a secret between just you and me. We'll talk later." I whispered

**Rin cautiously nodded. Len looked at Rin**

"What don't I remember?" he asked confused

"I-Its nothing." Said Rin cheerfully.

**We arrived home. Len went upstairs to take a nap while Rin and I took seats on the couch.**

"H-how did you know we kissed?" I asked

**Rin looked at me confused**

"I was awake at that moment you kissed. Hard to miss you two kissing."

"Does anyone else know?"

"Well, everyone was drunk… so… No?"

"You don't sound sure."

"Neru… May have seen you? But she was drunk like I said before."

**I smacked the palm of my hand to my forehead**

"I'm so dead if she remembers."

"Oh wait…" said Rin

"What is it?"

"Neru left early with Luka and the others…"

"Then who did you see?" I asked curious

"Not sure. Don't remember quite well. She just really looked like Neru."

"But you do like Nii-nii, right?"

"Rin, I just lost myself into temptation. Okay?"

"So Nii-nii is your secret desire huh?"

**I ruffled my hair and sighed**

"Forget about it. Tomorrow, I'm going to talk to Neru."

**Len walked down the stairs. **

"Hey guys. What are you talking about?" he asked

"Just girl stuff. Weren't you doing to take a nap?" I asked

**He shook his head. His blonde hair swaying back and forth**

"Couldn't fall asleep."

**Rin turned on the TV. **

"Why don't we watch a movie?" she asked

"Sure."

**Len seated himself on the couch. Rin plopped on his lap. I took a hold of his hand and snuggled. After a few minutes into the movie, I heard snoring. I looked up to see Len sleeping.**

"Couldn't sleep huh?" I whispered quietly.

"You want some ice cream Miku?" asked Rin

"What flavor?"

"Well, we have vanilla…"

"Uhhh can you cut up some leeks and put them in mine?"

"Sure. I'll be back soon."

**Rin got up and went towards the kitchen. Len fell over onto my lap sleeping. I looked at his face. It was so peaceful… I leaned in for the kiss when Rin came back**

"I got the ice cream!" She said excitedly.

**I quickly moved away from Len.**

"T-thanks Rin."

**I took the bowl of ice cream that had leeks in it. I looked over to Rin's ice cream which had a small orange color with a sliced orange on the rim. **

**Just then, my phone rang. **

{Hello?}I asked

{Hello? Miku? It's me. Neru.}

{Oh hey! Is there something you need?}

{Yea. I just need to talk to you.}

{What for?}

{It's hard to say. Could you meet me in fountain park at 3 tomorrow?}

{Why not just tell me now?}

{It's something I have to say in person…}

{Oh? Okay. I'll see you then.}

_I wonder what it could be…_

Little did I know that my happy life would take a 180 degrees turn because of my secret desire…


	11. Love is like a Bittersweet Chocolate

**Author's Note- **

**Hey guys. BL4CK R4BBIT here once again. If you read my other stories, it's chapters like this one where I end the story. But, by popular demand of sequels, prequels, and longer stories, I have decided to make this one go on for a while. Thanks for reading. Reviews and comments are welcome ^^.**

**BL4CK R4BBIT**

_**Love is like a Bittersweet Chocolate**_

**I waited for Neru to show up at Fountain Park. I looked at my watch.**

"2:54… She should be here soon…"

**I looked up at the sky. Dark clouds had begun to drift over. A few moments later, I saw Neru coming with a purple haired boy.**

"Hey Neru. It looks like it's going to rain. We should…"

**I never got to finish my sentence because Neru slapped me with the back of her left hand. I slowly touched my cheek which was slowly turning a shade of red.**

"N-Neru?"

"Shut up Miku. I know what you did with Len at the party…"

"What do you mean?"

**Neru nodded over to the purple haired boy. **

"Give her some pain Gakupo."

**The boy took a step and punched my stomach. The pain was so intense I felt like I was going to throw up. I staggered and fell to the floor. It had begun to drizzle drain.**

"You know what I mean. I saw you kissing Len."

"H-how do you know that?"

**Neru glared coldly at me.**

"I forgot my phone at the party… If I made a scene there, Len might change his mind about me."

**I looked down. My head hanging in shame.**

"I-I'm sorry… I didn't mean for it to happen…"

**Gakupo picked me up and Neru slapped me once again. I bit the inside of my mouth. Blood was filling up slowly.**

"Do that again with Len and there's going to be more trouble."

**Crowd of people began to gather because of the scene Neru, Gakupo, and I made**

**Gakupo let go of me and quickly ran away with Neru. I fell to the floor and coughed. All the blood that was filling my mouth suddenly escaped and went all over the ground.**

It was cold… Wet and cold…

_Someone… Please help me…_

**I felt a warm hand on my shoulder**

"M-Miku?" asked a familiar voice

"L-Len?" I managed to croak

**Len caressed me in his arms. His warm body filling mine up with heat.**

"What happened to you?" he asked as he wiped the blood off my face

**Tears rolled down my face.**

"Len… I have to tell you something…"

"Wait till you get better…"

"No… I have to tell you now…"

**I pulled on his shirt making him lean towards me. I gave him a deep kiss. A kiss where all my emotions had meaning. I broke the kiss and looked into his eyes**.

"I love you Len…"

"M-Miku? You what?" asked Len blushing

**I gave a weak smile**

"I love you. I kissed you at the party before but… You really are addictive…"

"B-but I'm going out with Neru!" protested Len

"I don't care… As long as you know I love you… and you don't hate me… I'm happy."

**I pulled him into a second kiss and blacked out.**

_**HOME**_

**I woke up to find myself at home in my bed. I looked down to see all my clothes changed into my night clothing. It was just a normal pair of pajamas with leeks on them.**

**I went downstairs to see Len talking on the phone with Neru. I hid myself behind the wall and listened in.**

{Hey Neru. It's me Len.}

{Oh? Hey Len. Do you need something?}

{Actually… I wanted to tell you something…}

{Go for it.}

**Len looked down and sighed**

{Neru… I don't think we should be together anymore...}

**I heard a faint laugh from Neru**

{Y-you're joking right? Okay. The joke is on me.}

{No Neru. This isn't a joke}

{B-But why? We were so good together!}

{I realized that I wasn't truly in love with you Neru.}

{Then who are you in love with?} demanded Neru

{Miku… Miku Hatsune}

{And just because of her, you're breaking up with me over the phone?}

{Well, I couldn't go to your house in this weather can I?}

**Outside, rain pelted down and thunder roared**

{L-Len, please don't do this.} sobbed Neru

{Goodbye Neru. See you at the next idol practice.}

**Len hung up the phone and sat down on the couch. I took a deep breath and went over to Len**

"Who was that?" I asked

"Neru…" He said quietly

"Why did you need to talk to her?"

**He gave one of his killer One Turn Kill smiles.**

"I broke up with her…"

"And the reason?" I asked pretending not to know.

**Len stared deep into my eyes and smiled, making me blush**

"Because I love you."

**Happiness filled up my body. I jumped onto the couch, hugged Len and kissed him. At that moment, Rin walked in through the door**

"I'm hom~… Oh? What is this? Are you two finally together?"

**Rin looked at me and gave a 'thumbs up'**

**Len laughed and rubbed his hand through his hair increasing his sexyness by 9999%**

"I guess so." He cheerfully replied.

**The three of us sat together and watched TV. **

"I think I want something sweet now… Rin, is there any ice cream left?" I asked

"I don't think so. I'll go check though."

**Rin got up and went to the kitchen. Len pulled a piece of chocolate from his pocket and plopped it into my mouth. I smiled at Len while slowly eating the chocolate**

"Thanks Len."

**I savored the taste of the chocolate in my mouth. At first, it was bitter, like coffee. But then, it turned sweet.**

"Miku… Neru isn't going to like our relationship… Like that chocolate, its going to be bitter first… but then it's going to turn sweet."

**I smiled and kissed him one more time**

"I don't care if it's bitter. As long as I'm with you."


	12. The Bitter Part?

_**The Bitter Part?**_

_**Miku's P.O.V.**_

_**(Point of View)**_

**I slowly woke up from my bed. Last night, Len had said he liked me and we decided to go out. I pulled up the shade to let some sunlight in until I heard a small moan. I looked to the side of my bed to find Len sleeping. Surprised, I quickly jumped out.**

"L-Len?" I asked

**Len rubbed his eyes and smiled**

"Morning Miku."

"Why are you in my bed?"

"Why? Cause we're going out. Isn't this normal?"

_Ah… Going out… It sounds so nice…_

**Cautiously, I looked at Len**

"You didn't do anything to me last night… right?"

"Do what to you?"

**I blushed a bit beforehand because of what I was going to say**

"W-well, you could have drugged me… and… you know…"

**I poked my index fingers together. Len just looked at me even more confused.**

"I don't understand Miku."

**Rin jumped into the room and smacked Len on the head with a pillow**

"She was wondering if the baby-maker was operational last night you big dummy!"

"W-what?" Len blushed and looked down finally understanding "I didn't do anything Miku…"

"That's too bad." I whispered

"What? Did you say something?" asked Len

_Wait… what did I just say?_

**I shook my head and smiled**

"It's nothing. Anyways, we should start to go to school now."

**Len and Rin went to their separate rooms to get changed. I undressed and put on our school uniform. It wasn't much. Just a normal sailor uniform with a bow.**

**We meet outside and started to go to school. I wrapped my arms around Len's. Rin saw some friends and went ahead.**

"I'll see you at home!" called Rin

"All right." Said Len.

**Len and I waved towards Rin who was running to catch up with her friends**

**The two of us walked in silence until Len broke it.**

"Say Miku… Why were you hurt yesterday?"

"Oh… That?"

**I looked at Len. His eyes were full of concern. I couldn't lie to him. Could I?**

"Please don't get mad."

"I won't…"

"Neru… did it… With some guy named Gakupo… She thought I was too close to you…"

**Len took a heavy breath**

"You're not mad are you?" I asked worried.

I didn't want Neru to get in trouble… People said that I was too nice. But that's how I am.

**He shook his head**

"I promised not to get mad… But to think Neru would do that… I should talk to her."

**We arrived at school and both of us went to our separate classes. School ended quickly and Len and I went to the VOCALOID Building because of a call Len got during lunch break. **

**We went to the normal place where we practiced to see Teto, Kaito, Neru, Luka, and Yuki there. Yuki ran up to Len and hugged his leg. Len smiled and patted Yuki's head**

"Hey Yuki. It's been a while"

"Long time no see Len-nii!"

**Neru walked over to Len ignoring me. She leaned on Len putting her hands on his chest.**

"Len… Why did you have to break up with me?" asked Neru quietly

**The others looked at Neru surprised. Len pulled Neru off of him.**

"You two broke up?" Asked Teto

"You mean Len is free for anyone to take?" asked Kaito with a sparkle in his eye

**Luka smacked Kaito's head full force.**

**Len nodded**

"Yea. We broke up. Because I found someone I truly loved."

"And that is?" asked Luka

**Len took a hold of my hand and pulled me into his arms**

"This person right here." Said Len proudly

**I blushed seeing how proud Len was.**

"You two would make a great couple." said Teto

**Neru stayed silent the whole time**

"Anyways, the reason I called you guys here is because there is going to a contest soon." Said Luka

"What kind of contest?" asked Teto

"It's a cooking contest. I was wondering if any of you would join?"

"I'll join!" I said eagerly.

_I can't wait to show Len my skills_

**Kaito, Teto, and Neru all raised their hands.**

"We'll join too." They all said

**Luka turned to Len**

"What about you Len?"

"I'd rather not. Everything I make turns into a disaster."

**Luka nodded. **

"The theme of the contest is a desert! We'll you better go home and prepare. "

**Len turned to me and put a hand on my shoulder**

"Miku, why don't you go home? I have to talk to Neru."

**I flinched at Neru's name. I slowly nodded and left Len**

_**Len's P.O.V.**_

_**(Point Of View)**_

**I watched as Miku ran out the doors. I went over to Neru and tapped her shoulder.**

"Neru, I want to talk with you."

**Neru looked down **

"All right" she said quietly

**I took Neru to the back of the building. We stood in an alleyway. **

"Why did you do it?" I asked

"Do what?"

"Don't mess with me. I know you hurt Miku."

**Neru staggered and braced herself. She put her hand on the wall**

"B-because… I was afraid…" said Neru weakly

"Afraid? Afraid of what?"

"I didn't want Miku to take you!"

**Neru burst out sobbing. Tears rolled like a waterfall down her cheek.**

"Neru… I'm sorry. But I love Miku."

"What makes her so different from me?" asked Neru," I'll change. Just for you!"

"Well, I feel more connected to Miku than you. Neru, you'll find a person just for you. But Miku is the girl for me."

"That's It?"

"Guess so?"

**Neru fell to her knees**

"Just you wait Len. I'm going to show you…"

"Show me what?"

"That I'm better than Miku."

**Neru ran off leaving me behind. I watched as her figure became smaller and smaller. I remembered I told Miku that love was a bittersweet chocolate… Was this the bitter part? **

**No… The bitter part was much bigger…**

_**Author's Note**_

**Hey guys. With my last chapter, this story has reached over 10,000 words! YAY! Anyways, like I said before, I'm going to make this story longer. I know this chapter may have been kind of dull but don't worry. My next few chapters will MIND RAPE you! This was just a set up. Thanks for all your reviews, comments, and views. If you have any comments, suggestions, or feedback, I'd be happy to listen to them. Currently, I'm brainstorming a new story (Not that this one is going to end soon). Thanks for reading all my fanfictions ^^.**

**BL4CK R4BBIT**


	13. Moments That Last Forever

_**Moments That Last Forever**_

_**Author's Note**_

**And I'll apologize beforehand. This isn't one of my greatest chapters and I can't 'Mind Rape' you. I'm sorry. I was setting up the next scene but I remembered. If I do the next scene, I need Neru in it. I'll make my next chapter the best!**

**BL4CK R4BBIT**

**Len and I took a walk in town. We held hands together until we saw Neru. I quickly his behind Len. Neru was walking with the purple haired figure I knew as Gakupo.**

"Hello Len. Miku." Greeted Neru darkly

**Len nodded**

"Hello Neru. Who's your friend?" asked Len

"Oh him? This is Gakupo. My boyfriend."

**I looked at Gakupo up and down. He wore an old fashioned kimono. There was something off about him. I don't know what. But it felt wrong.**

"Oh? Good for you." Said Len not caring that his ex-girlfriend had a new boyfriend

**Neru gave a sigh and walked away with Gakupo. I pulled on Len's shoulder slightly**

"What's wrong Miku?" he asked

"I don't like him. He doesn't have a good atmosphere…"

"You want us to follow him?"

**I slowly nodded**

"I know Neru isn't my most favorite person in the world but…."

"You're so kind Miku." Said Len

**He gave me a quick kiss and we secretly followed Neru. We overheard a conversation they were having.**

"No Gakupo! I don't want to do this!" argued Neru

"Cmon. This was the deal."

"I said that I would go out with you if you paid my mother's hospital bill!"

_So Neru was having problems at home and money trouble? Oh yeah. We don't get our paychecks until next week… Guess Neru needs it now._

**Gakupo forcefully took Neru's arm and dragged her towards a love hotel**

"No!" wailed Neru

**Len looked at me and frowned**

"This doesn't look good…" he said quietly.

"We have to help them…" I said as Neru was still resisting in front of a love hotel.

**Len nodded. We walked towards Gakupo and Neru.**

"Hey! Let go of Neru!" Shouted Len

**Neru looked at me and Len with a look of happiness. Gakupo glared**

"Stay out of my business!" he shouted

**I took a deep breath in**

"LET GO OF MY FRIEND!" I shouted on top of my lungs

**Neru looked down**

"Friend?" she said silently

**Len charged at Gakupo. He punched Gakupo in the face making his nose bleed. Gakupo fell down and stammered**

"W-We had a-a deal N-Neru!"

"Is this about the hospital bill? I'll pay it." I said

"Why Miku? After all those things I did to you…" said Neru

**I smiled sweetly at Neru**

"Because you're my friend." I said

**Gakupo ran away and Len and I went to Neru**

"Are you okay Neru?" I asked

**Neru looked at me with sincere eyes.**

"Yea. Thanks…"

"If you ever need us, just call. Okay?" said Len

"But, I did all those things to you…"

**I gave a huge sigh and hit Neru on the head lightly like how Len does to me.**

"It's all right. Like I keep saying. YOU'RE MY FRIEND!"

**Neru smiled**

"Thank you… Thank you both…"

**Len and I walked home. I felt a sense of victory. Don't ask me why. When we got home, I put on an apron and started to practice for the upcoming contest. **

Basically, the contestants must cook a desert at the contest. Contestants must make the food in front of the judges. The judges will be Luka, Mr. Dell, and a special guest.

**I went to the fridge and took out some ingredients. **

"Chocolate… Milk…. Eggs…."

**I eyed some bananas and leeks**

"Len seems to like bananas… and leeks can go with anything…"

**I made batter for a chocolate cake fairly quickly. I threw in some pieces of chocolate, mixed it, and put it into a bowl. I put it in the oven. While it was cooking, I cut up the leeks into decorative flowers and made the banana into little half circles.**

"Who knew cooking was this easy?"

**Len walked into the room**

"Almost done Miku?" he asked

"Yea. Almost."

**The cake was taken out of the oven half an hour later. When it cooled, I took it out of the bowl and put chocolate frosting around it.**

"Done!" I said feeling very proud

"Not quite. " said Len

"What do you mean?" I asked curious.

**Len cut the bottom half of the cake and took out the insides of the top part. Then, in a pot, he melted bittersweet chocolate, cream, sugar, butter, and vanilla beans.**

**He poured it inside the hollow cake and sealed the bottom with the part he cut off so that the filling would not fall out. Then, the frosted the cake's bottom to make it seem like it was never cut. He then sprinkled powder sugar over it and topped it off with my flower leeks. The bananas were used to make a ring around the cake. On the plate, he took what was left of the melted chocolate and make a decorative rim.**

**I just stared at him amazed**

"Y-You said you couldn't cook!"

**Len smiled and plopped a piece of chocolate in my mouth**

"Did I?"

**I smiled and looked at the desert. That was what I was going to make. The perfect desert Len and I worked on together.**

"Let's eat it now!" I said cheerfully

"But it seems too beautiful to eat."

"If we don't eat it, what's the point?" I asked

"If you say so." Said Len still looking at the cake

**I took a knife and cut the cake. The melted chocolate inside oozed out. I put the slice on a plate and got us two forks. We both took a bite of the cake at the same time. **

The taste… Was weird… The taste of hot sauce, coffee, cheese, and other things that shouldn't have gone in was in it.

_Jeez… Maybe I shouldn't have put all those things in…_

**I gathered up all my will and swallowed it. I looked over at Len who was already at the trash can**

_I have a lot of practice tonight…_

**Len and I worked nonstop. I made sure I didn't put anything 'funny' or 'weird' in. These moments I'm with Len… I hope they never disappear… And I hope I have many more to come…**


	14. Cooking For You

_**Cooking For You**_

**Miku's P.O.V.**

**(Point Of View)**

**I looked outside my window. The morning sun was rising higher in the sky.**

"Today's the day…" I muttered to myself

**I quickly got dressed and saw Len and Rin waiting for me.**

"Ready to go to the contest?" asked Len

**I took a deep breath and nodded**

"Let's win this."

**We walked slowly to the contest building. It was a huge dome. Inside, half was a stage filled with tables, stoves, and food. The other half was just rows and rows of seats. The judges would sit in front of everyone who was watching.**

**Rin looked at me.**

"How do you feel Miku?"

"Honestly, I feel great."

_It's all thanks to Len helping me… _

**We saw Neru and everyone else arrive. **

"Hey Miku!" greeted Neru

"Sup Neru. You ready?"

"You betcha. Come on. We have to go to our tables!"

**She grabbed my hand and dragged me to a table. Len and Rin took seats in the front row. People filled the building until it was packed. All the contestants took their positions and Luka came up with a microphone.**

"HELLO EVERYONE! THE COOKING CONTEST WILL NOW START! THE THEME IS A DESERT AND WILL BE JUDGED BY ME, DELL, and a little surprise RIN!"

**Rin jumped from her seat**

"Can I!"

**Len gave her a little push and sat down in the judge's seat.**

"ALL RIGHT CONTESTENTS! START COOKING IN, 3! 2! 1! GO!" shouted Luka

**I quickly prepared the chocolate batter. I put it into the pan and started to make the chocolate filling for the cake. I looked around for some vanilla beans but they were nowhere to be found. I looked at Len. The vanilla beans were a crucial part of the recipe.**

"LEN! I don't have the vanilla beans!" I shouted

**Len thought for a moment**

"Don't worry! There's a place nearby where I can get some!"

**Len rushed out of the building. I put my cake into the oven. All I had to do now is to wait for Len….**

**Len's P.O.V.**

**(Point Of View) **

**I ran as fast as I could. Miku was counting on me. I arrived at a big store and rushed around. I had about 20 minutes left. I found the vanilla beans and paid for them. I rushed back to the building. The light turned red for pedestrians. I ran across but a car was speeding. I saw the car right in front of my face… and then… nothing….**

**Miku's P.O.V.**

**(Point Of View)**

**I looked at the clock. **

_15 Minutes Left…_

**I took out the cake and waited for Len. I know he'll come… **

**Len's P.O.V.**

**(Point Of View)**

**I opened my eyes weakly. Red. The whole world was red. I was in an ambulance. I turned my head to my left hand. The vanilla beans were still in my hand.**

"Oh! You're awake." Said a voice said

"I… I need to go…"

"Go where?" the voice asked

"T-The contest…"

"Why! You're in no condition!"

"I need to give Miku…"

I looked the vanilla beans. The person nodded.

"Jeez. You're more of a man than me.."

It took all my strength to give a smile.

"My name is Akaito. I'm part of the rescue squad for the hospital. I'll help you."

"Thank you… This is what I want you to do…"

**Miku's P.O.V.**

**(Point Of View)**

**The doors slammed open. Kaito was standing there. We'll not quite Kaito. His hair was red. Other than that, he looked just like Kaito.**

**He walked up to me and gave me vanilla beans.**

"You must be Miku Hatsune. My name is Akaito. Len told me to give this to you."

**I looked at the beans**

"What happened to Len?"

**I felt a weird feeling in my stomach.**

**Akaito looked down.**

"Len… Got into an accident…"

**Rin jumped from her seat.**

"Let's go Miku!"

**I was about to run when Akaito grabbed my hand. A sudden rage filled me and tears rolled down my face.**

"Let go of me!" I yelled

"Please listen… Len wanted you to finish the contest… And Rin to still judge."

"But why?" I asked

"Because… He wanted to taste your final product…"

**I wiped my tears and stood up straight.**

"Let's do this!" I said with confidence.

**I quickly finished the filling and put it into the cake. I decorated the cake and gave it to the judges. Rin looked at me.**

"Miku…"

"Don't worry Rin. Len is stronger than he looks."

**The judges tasted all the deserts. They a score to every desert and tallied it up.**

"The person! Who won the contest with a total of 90/100 points, is… MIKU HATSUNE!"

**Joy took the place of sadness in my heart. Without accepting my prize, I ran towards the hospital with Rin and Akaito guiding me.**

_Len… Please be okay…_

**Author's Note**

**So? What did you guys think? I added the little plot twister in this one. It's a bit shorter than my other chapters but I hope you guys enjoyed it! Happy reading!**

**BL4CKR4BBIT**


	15. Heart Beat

_**Heart Beat**_

_**Author's Note**_

_**Hey guys. I was thinking about ending the story with this chapter and Len surviving but I thought about it. Since a lot of you guys liked this story, I decided to make it longer and add some twisters. Thanks for reading ^^.**_

_**BL4CK R4BBIT**_

_**Miku's P.O.V.**_

_**(Point of View)**_

**Len was rushed to the emergency room. I followed right behind him. Len entered the surgery room on a cart where a nurse stopped me.**

"Let me through!" I demanded

"Sorry Miss. But you have to wait here." She said calmly.

"B-but he's my boyfriend!" I yelled tears streaming down my face

**The light that showed the start of the surgery turned on. Rin caught up and tried to catch her breath**

"How is he?" she asked

**The nurse looked at Rin**

"He's not in a good condition…" the nurse said solemnly

**The nurse led us to a waiting room where we saw Luka, Lily, Yuki, Neru, Kaito, and Teto.**

"Hey… how's he doing?" Asked Luka

**I looked down and shook my head and fell to my knees. Tears gathered and fell down in huge globs. I felt a hand on my back. I slowly looked over to see Neru crying with me as well.**

"H-he's going to be all right." She sobbed

**The rest gathered around me and Neru and put their hand on us. Slowly, we all cried and prayed together. **

_**Len's P.O.V.**_

_**(Point of View)**_

**I looked around slowly. Red… the whole world was a beautiful red color. People were rushing around me making noises. Too loud.**

"B-be quiet…" I said weakly.

**The person looked at me. I recognized him as a doctor because of the green uniform**

"Hey guys! We have to hurry!" he said to the others.

**I grabbed the sheets of the bed I was lying on. **

_Am I going to die here?_

**My strength was slowly draining. I lost the feeling in my lower body. What was wrong with me?**

_**The Doctor's P.O.V.**_

_**(Point of View)**_

**I rushed and tried to save him. His legs were smashed and there was little chance for him to walk again when he got out of the hospital. Question was, would he even survive?**

**My team tried to stop the bleeding. I looked at the machine that showed his heart beat. It was slowly fading. **

**Sweat drops ran down my face. I looked at the boy again. His face showed me that he was a happy boy. He had so many people waiting for him.**

_His heat beat…_

{Beep…}

{Beep…}

{Beep…}

{….}

**There was no sound for his heart beat. We had failed…**

_**Miku's P.O.V.**_

_**(Point of View)**_

**The others made me feel better. The doctor that was operating on Len came out. His clean uniform was now dyed red with blood.**

"H-how is he?" I managed to get out. My eyes were still red and puffy from the crying. The others sat down

**The doctor made me sit down in a chair. I didn't understand why he made me sit. It gave me an uneasy feeling…**

"It's always hard to say this but…"

**The uneasy feeling became worse in my gut**

"What's wrong doctor?" asked Teto

**The doctor looked down and shook his head**

"I'm sorry… but the boy didn't make it…"

**My legs gave out and tears returned to my eyes. **

_Len can't be dead… he just can't be…_

**Luka patted my shoulder. **

"I'm sorry Miku…"

**Luka, Lily, and Yuki left without saying anything. Yuki didn't seem to understand what was going on.**

**Kaito took Teto's arm and dragged her out leaving me and Neru alone. I sobbed my eyes out while Neru looked at me. When I didn't stop, Neru slapped me with her left hand**

"Stop crying you big baby!" she yelled

**I felt my cheek sting. I looked at Neru and glared at her**

"W-what did you do that for?" I asked

"Do you think Len would want to see you crying? NO!" she yelled

**I wiped my tears.**

"You're right… but… I want to be alone right now…"

**Neru nodded. **

"If you need me… Just give me a call."

_**Luka's P.O.V.**_

_**(Point of View)**_

**I walked into the room where Len was. Lily and Yuki were walking behind me. Lily still had her tears on her eyes.**

**Yuki tugged on my sleeve and pointed at Len**

"Is Len-nii sleeping?" asked Yuki

**I looked at Yuki.**

"He is… but not for long."

**Lily looked at me with shocked eyes**

"Seriously Luka?"

**I nodded slowly**

"The VOCALOID building wasn't made for idols… It's time to reveal the true reason why it was formed."

_**Miku's P.O.V.**_

_**(Point of View)**_

**Rin and I went over to the VOCALOID building the next day because Luka called me. I didn't get much sleep. I couldn't stop thinking about Len. When I saw everyone, I knew they were like me. We all had bags under our eyes.**

**Luka came in with Lily.**

"Good morning everyone." She said cheerfully

**I couldn't understand why she was so happy. Wasn't she sad that Len was gone?**

"We have a new member joining us today… Well, not really new."

"After Len died, how could you think about new members?" asked Teto angrily

"I agree. Shouldn't we have a day of mourning or something like that?" asked Kaito

**Luka waved her hand**

"Don't be shy. Come on in." she called

**The new member came in. We all gasped. Standing in front of us was Len.**

"L-Len!" I asked

"Nii-nii!" asked Rin

"Yup. Its Len!" said Luka cheerfully

**I ran over and hugged him. Happiness filled my heart to the top again.**

"I thought you died Len!" I wailed

"Who are you again?" he asked

**I took a step back**

"S-silly… I-it's me… Miku… Your girlfriend!"

"I'm sorry." Apologized Len

**Luka looked down**

"It's about time I confessed something…"

"What is it Luka?" asked Neru sincerely

**Luka sat down in a chair and sighed**

"The VOCALOID building was not made for idols. In fact, it was made to create idols."

"Isn't that what the building is doing already?" said Kaito

"I said it was to 'create'. We used the voices and personality of the idols we trained here to make VOCALOIDS."

"I was wondering. Why is it called VOCALOID?" asked Teto

**Teto paced back and forth nonstop. **

"Most people think it's a music group because of the 'VOCA' part but don't think much about the other part. VOCALOID is a combination of VOCAL and ANDROIDS."

"Androids like robots?" asked Kaito

"Correct! After Len died, Luka used her position in the company to take Len's body and mind and combine it with a robot we were developing."

"But why doesn't he remember us?" I asked.

"That's a part that kind of failed. He should have his memories but for some reason…" replied Lily

**Lily opened up a laptop and checked over Len's data**

"I can't find anything wrong with him except his memories…"

"I'm sorry Miku…" apologized Luka

**I gave a huge smile**

"What are you sorry for? If he has no memories, then I have to make some new ones with him right?"

**Everyone smiled at my positive attitude**

"That's right!" said Rin "Nii-nii, I'm Rin. Your older sister"

"My older sister? Then shouldn't you be calling me imouto instead of Nii-nii?"

**I smacked Rin on the head**

"Don't lie Rin. She's your little sister Len." I said

"And you are?"

**I took a deep breath**

"Len, I was your childhood friend and girlfriend… And I'm going to make you my boyfriend once again!"

"Not if I can help it!" said Kaito

"What was that?" I asked surprised

**Kaito went over to Len **

"I want to be loved by Len…" He put a hand on Len's leg.

**Len tried to take a step back but was stopped by Kaito's hand**

"Don't be shy Len." Said Kaito slyly

**Kaito slowly touched Len's shoulder with a free hand but Neru kicked him across the room.**

"Feel free to ignore him. Len-nii." Said Neru

"Are you my sister too?"

"Not really. But we decided to call you Nii because you were like a big brother to us." Said Neru

"And who are those two?" asked Len indicating Kaito and Teto

"I'm Teto!" said Teto while she jumped around

"A-and I-I'm Kaito." Moaned Kaito from across the room where Neru kicked him.

"Nice to meet you all… again… I think"

**I looked at Len. **

_Len, you taught me about love… Now it's time I teach you._


	16. Persuing Happiness

_**Pursuing Happiness**_

_**Author's Note**_

_**Hey guys. It's me again. I look back at my story and was shocked on how far it progressed. Anyways thanks for all your reviews and comments. This chapter was loosely based off a dream I had a year ago. Be sure to review! If you have any suggestions, mail me via fanfiction. I am currently working on another story to post after this one. Hope you like it.**_

_**BL4CK R4BBIT**_

_**Miku's P.O.V.**_

_**(Point of View)**_

**At night, I slowly crept into Len's bedroom. **

_Payback for the time you snuck into my bed… Even if you don't remember…_

**I slowly let myself into the covers. I felt around to hug Len but instead I felt a scarf**

_Len doesn't usually wear scarves… does he?_

**I turned on my phone to have a bit of light so I could see what Len was wearing. What I saw… was not pretty…**

"KAITO!" I yelled on top of my lungs

**Len woke up because of the noise. He realized Kaito was in his bed so he and I jumped out of the bed. Rin rushed into the room and turned the lights on. Kaito was on the bed rubbing his eyes.**

"What's all the noise about?" asked Kaito sleepily

"What a show." commented Rin as she looked at Kaito

**Kaito was wearing nothing but a scarf. And I mean nothing but the scarf. I threw a blanket at Kaito to cover himself up. **

**He wrapped himself and smiled like the devil.**

"W-what are you doing in my bed?" asked Len nervously

"Some skinship between us."

**I threw my phone at Kaito**

"PERVERT!" I yelled

"I was wondering." Said Rin, "How did Kaito get in, in the first place?"

"How did I get in? It was easy. I climbed up the tree and entered through the window."

"Wasn't the window locked?" I asked Len

**Len nodded nervously. Kaito took out a screwdriver and a hammer**

"I just broke the hinges. Then I came in and fixed the windows"

Remember that comment I made that he was like the devil? Correction, he is the devil.

**Len and Rin huddled in a corner scared out of their minds from Kaito**

"Awww. Don't be shy Len…"

**He tried to touch Len but there was a sudden crash. The windows broke and in came Neru. She quickly punched Kaito in the face. Kaito went head over heels and fell against the wall**

"N-Neru?" I asked

**Neru looked at me and then back onto Kaito**

"I… Uhhh…"

"Neru?" asked Len

**A pair of binoculars fell out of Neru's pocket **

"What were you doing Neru?" asked Rin

"I was looking at… Len's sleeping face… And keeping an eye on Kaito… but I fell asleep halfway." she said quietly

"So Nii-nii has a stalker chain going?" asked Rin

"I guess…" I replied

**I folded my arms across my chest**

"Lucky Nii-nii…" said Rin quietly

"L-lucky?" asked Len

**I gave a huge sigh and sat down on Len's bed**

"If this really is a stalker chain…" I glanced outside "Anyone else out there!" I called

**Lily slowly entered the room through the window.**

"Ummm…"

"What's your reason?" I asked

"Neru took my binoculars without asking me…"

"You are all crazy…" I replied

**Luka rushed in the window a few moments later.**

"Jeez. Another stalker?" asked Len

"Lily… you shouldn't go into another people's house…"

**Len, Rin, and I just stared at Luka. Yuki also entered the room from the window**

"Luka… Why did you leave the house?" she asked sleepily

_Even Yuki…_

**Len picked Yuki up in his arms. She snuggled up against his chest taking in his scent. Rin held up a piece of paper**

"I got Len's stalker chain!'

"Did you really have to draw it out?" asked Len

**{Kaito stalks Len - ,Then Lily stalks Kaito - ,Then Luka stalks Kaito - , The now even Yuki is stalking Luka}**

"Shouldn't we get all of you guys home?" asked Len

**I looked at the time. It was 11:30.**

"But we don't want to go home." Said Kaito, Luka, and Lily simultaneously.

**Len looked at me **

"Well, It's dangerous at night…"I said

"Why not just let them sleep here?" said Rin

"I say yes to Luka, Lily, and Yuki but…"

**We all glanced over to Kaito**

"I promise I won't do anything… tonight…" he begged

_Tonight…_

**We all left the room because of the broken window. I set up some sleeping bags for Lily, Luka and Kaito. Len offered to sleep on the couch. Yuki would sleep in my bed.**

"Yuki, let's go to my room to sleep." I said

"No!" she said angrily.

**Yuki grabbed onto Len's pants not wanting to part from Len**

"Yuki, sleeping on the couch is going to be uncomfortable if you're with me…"

**She grabbed Len's hand and mine. She dragged us to my room and made us lie in the bed.**

"Ummm… "Started Len

**It felt so nice being in the same bed as Len again.**

"Miku… are you okay with this?" he asked quietly

"I'm perfectly fine… Maybe being together might make you remember something."

**Yuki jumped in the bed between us. I wrapped my arms against Yuki and fell asleep.**

_**Len's P.O.V.**_

_**(Point of View)**_

**I couldn't really explain it. Being with Miku felt… warm. I looked at Miku's face. It looked so kind, nice, and warm. I quietly kissed her head and wrapped my arms around Miku who was already hugging Yuki. **

_This warm feeling in my chest… Is it love?_

**Every time I look at Miku, my heart beats. My mind not remember it but my body certainly does.**

_If I fell in love with anyone… It would be this girl right next to me._

**Just then, a memory came to me. It wasn't much. It was very like the situation before. But this time, I was sneaking into Miku's bed. **

**I saw the happiness on my face in the memory. I hope to remember and obtain that happiness once again.**

**More flashes of bits and pieces of my life entered into my mind. My memories with the people at the VOCALOID building, my sister Rin, and most importantly, Miku all came back. I understood why I fell in love with Miku. It was her kindness and affection for me.**

_Miku, I think I fell in love with you again… Even if I died and lost my memories a thousand times, I would still fall in love with you. _


	17. My Crybaby

_**Author's Note**_

_**Hey guys. Thanks for reading my story. I look back to my other stories and I think this one is my best ^^. Thanks for all your reviews. I'm going to end the story here but don't forget to read the epilogue. I don't think I'm a very good writer and I'm sorry for all my mistakes Some of you might wanted to me to make the story longer but, this is what I decided. My endings aren't that good so please bear with me. Please read my other stories and hope to see you read my future stories.**_

_**BL4CK R4BBIT**_

Miku's P.O.V.

(Point of View)

**I woke up sleepily. I looked over to my left side seeing Yuki and Len snuggling together. Len had an arm around me as well. **

"Len, wake up." I said quietly.

**I gave him a little push**

"W-what is it?" he asked

"It's morning sleepyhead."

**Len slowly woke up Yuki. Len's hair was a total mess. He went into the bathroom to get ready. I put on my usual green uniform and went downstairs with Yuki. Everyone was sitting at the table talking about their night**

"Morning Miku." Greeted Luka

"Morning." I greeted back

**I placed Yuki in a chair and started to make pancakes for everyone. By the time they were done, Len was downstairs.**

**I served the pancakes and Kaito looked at me.**

"Hey Miku, do you have any ice cream?" He asked

"Ice cream? With pancakes? I think we have some in the fridge"

**Kaito got some vanilla ice cream have placed some on his pancakes. Rin got some oranges ad squeezed the juices onto the pancakes. Teto got some Italian bread and mixes it with the pancakes making it look more like dough.**

"Miku, do you have any tuna?" asked Luka

"T-tuna?"

"Yea. They go great with pancakes."

_That's such a lie…_

"Check the fridge"

**Luka found some leftover tuna and placed it on her pancakes**

"I don't understand how you guys eat with those toppings." I said as I put cut up leeks onto mine.

"I think Len's looks the most normal."

**We all looked at Len's pancake. All it had on the top was a couple of slices of bananas. **

"I think yours looks normal Lily." Said Len

Lily's looked exactly like a normal pancake but…

"Want to try it?"

**I took a bite out of it. A very sour taste filled my mouth**

"L-lemons?" I asked realizing the very sour taste.

"Yup. I saw Rin pouring the juices on with oranges so I did it with lemons. It's sooo good right?"

"Anyways, back to Len's pancake. Len, doesn't it taste boring?"

"Not really. I think it tastes really good like this."

"It's not going to taste good without ice cream!" said Kaito

"Oranges!" shouted Rin

"Lemons!" said Lily quietly

"Tuna is so much better than any of those." Said Luka

"Bread!" screamed Teto

"I think Leeks would be the best." I quietly added

**We each threw on Len's pancake some of the toppings we used.**

"Go on Len! Try it!" we chorused

**Len looked at us and swallowed hard**

**Len's P.O.V.**

**(Point of View)**

**I had to admit. The pancake looked disgusting. The mashed up bread didn't make it even look like a pancake. The ice cream was making everything soggy and the juices gave it a yellow color. The leeks and tuna just looked plain nasty when added into the picture.**

**I looked at everyone. Their eyes were sparkling. Even if I was half robot now, I still had normal taste buds. And not to mention a normal stomach as well…**

**I took a piece of the so called 'pancake' and took a bite**

**Miku's P.O.V.**

**(Point of View)**

"How is it!" we all asked together

**Len chewed for a bit and thought**

"Actually, it's not that bad."

_No way…_

**Teto gave a sigh of relief**

"I thought the ice cream would ruin the flavor of the bread."

**Kaito glared at Teto**

"It wasn't the ice cream. It was probably the tuna that would have."

**Luka looked shocked**

"Don't be blaming anything on the tuna! Anyways Len likes it."

**I looked at Len. There was a small gurgling sound. I realized it was from Len's stomach. We all looked at him. Suddenly, his face turned a light shade of blue.**

**Len ran as quickly as he could to the bathroom and shut the door. Len was moaning in pain from the other side**

"NWWARRRRGGGHHH" screamed Len

_Guess it took a little while to have an effect._

**30 Minutes Later**

**Len finally came out of the bathroom. Everyone else went home because they didn't want to hear any more of Len's screaming.**

"How are you feeling?

"I died, came back, died once more, saw the gates of heaven, and came back to earth."

"Seems like you had fun." I said cheerfully

"I'm feeling better now. What are we going to do today?"

"Why not go to the amusement park? Rin is hanging out with her friends so it just leaves the two of us."

"Sure. Why not?"

**Len and I took the bus. The ride was mostly quiet until we reached the park. Wonderful smells entered my nose while I could hear the screams of kids from the roller coasters. **

**I dragged Len all around the park. We went on lots of roller coasters and ate cotton candy.**

"Len! Let's go to that one next!" I said pointing to the Ferris wheel

"Slow down Miku." Said Len trying to catch up.

**We got into one of the pods. The sun had already set there were lights all around us. The city below was glowing and the moon was out.**

I loved the time I was having with Len. Question was, was he enjoying it?

**I looked at Len**

"Len… You know I love you right?"

"I know…"

"I want to know. Do you love me bac~"

**Before I could finish, Len leaned over and kissed me on my lips. Fireworks began for the park's parade. Colorful lights showered the sky**

"Len…"

"Miku, I don't really understand this but… Every time I look at you, my heart pounds… I love you Miku…"

**I kissed Len. I tasted the sweetness of his lips**

"I love you too Len."

**Len's P.O.V.**

**(Point of View)**

**I kissed Miku again. That warm feeling went all over my body. Suddenly, I remembered. I remembered all my memories. How much I loved Miku. No. I still love her.**

"Miku… I remember…"

"Len you what?"

"I remember everything…"

**Tears streamed down Miku's cheeks**

"Seems like no matter what I do, I'm going to fall in love with you, you big crybaby."

**Miku wiped her tears and pouted**

"I'm not a crybaby!"

"That's right. You're my crybaby." I said and kissed her on the lips one last time.


	18. Epilouge

_**Epilogue**_

_**14 years later**_

_**The News**_

**A young girl only 10 years old sits waiting to tell the people of the world sad news. **

**The cameraman pointed towards her to indicate that the camera was rolling and she started to tell of the tragic death of…**

{Today we mourn for one of the most popular idols in history. Kagamine Len died of an unknown illness. Megurine Luka will not give out any details. Every member of the old idol group VOCALOID doesn't seem to be sad. Instead, they say that Len finally got to rest after cheating death once. What they mean by that? Nobody knows. Len's last will states that he wanted the VOCALOIDs to keep on singing for people who enjoy it like you and me. We thank you Len. Thank you father. }

**The camera stopped. The girl slowly walked off the filming area and hugged her mother. Her mother now 26, with distinctive green hair tied back into pigtails. The small girl cried into her mother's arms. Although she was only 10, she asked to tell the world about her father.**

"Shhh don't cry Miki…"

"B-but mom… dad's gone…" she sobbed

"Dad is watching over us. He doesn't want to see you crying…"

**Said Miku as she patted her daughter's head**

"He doesn't?" asked Miki looking up at her mom

"If he see's you crying, then you're going to make him sad…"

**Miki quickly wiped away her tears**

"All right mommy… "

**Tears appeared on Miku's eyes. **

"Don't cry mommy. You're going to make daddy sad.

"You're right." Miku wiped her tears and saw Luka

"You two okay?" she asked

"I'm fine." Replied Miku

"Here… take this." Said Luka giving a CD

"What is this?"

"This is Len's memories. He must have known that he was dying so he put it all on this disk…"

**I stared at the disk**

"Thank you Luka…" I said quietly

"They're all waiting for you…"

"Who is?"

Kaito, Lily, Yuki, Teto, and Neru stood at the doorway smiling

"Ready to see Len again?" asked Neru

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Don't tell me you forgot?" said Kaito

"Forgot what?"

"The real reason the VOCALOID building was created for." Said Neru

"What was it created for?" asked Miki

"It was created… To bring happiness…"

_Love is like a bittersweet chocolate as you said Len. I'll see you up there in heaven later. For now, I have to take care of our daughter._

**Miku looked at Miki and smiled**

_Children these days grow up so fast right?_

**The sun outside intensified as if it was agreeing to what Miku said**

**Miki came over to her mother and grabbed her hand**

"Let's go mommy!"

"I'm coming." Said Miku laughing cheerfully

**The two exited through the doors with the rest of the VOCALOIDs. Somewhere up in heaven watching, Len smiled down at the group. **

"See you guys soon." Said Len preparing himself to go back down to earth and live his life again as an android for a second time.


End file.
